Dante vs. Alucard
Dante VS Alucard.png|MegaMan Powah!!!!! Dante VS Alucard is a what-if episode of Death Battle featuring Dante from Devil May Cry and Alucard from Hellsing,this page is edited and done by MegaMan Powah!!!!! and TISSG7Redgrave Description It's an all out Demon VS Vampire gun fight!But which red coated monster will take away the win? Interlude Wiz: When humans are threatened by species unknown we need a saviour. Boomstick: And we got these saviours who are both gun wielding badasses with a red jacket. Wiz: Such as Dante, the demon hunter Boomstick: And Alucard, the vampire slayer also due to having a shit ton of weapons that Dante has we won't be using them all though they won't really make a difference in this fight. Anyway he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Dante Wiz: Long ago there was the demon world and human world. The demons were about to take over if it weren't for one demon named Sparda. (cues music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmZDd7EppRI) Boomstick: I thought we were talking about Dante and why is his named like the word Sparta. Wiz: We are talking just the background of the story. Boomstick: Ok anyway Sparda sealed the demon world and left but then resurfaced in the twentieth century to hook up with a human named eva then they had twins named Dante and Vergil. Wiz: They all lived peacefully even though Sparda sometime later died but on the twins 8th birthday. Boomstick: THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED. Wiz: Yes wait what? NO i mean the demons attacked and killed their mother in front of Dante's eyes while Vergil went missing. Boomstick: Thats harsh yet Dante seems unfazed as he grew up to become one of the best badasses i know. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pl7IA7uUCVM Wiz: Dante has a range of weapons like his rebellion which is his base sword and can be thrown like a boomerang, Alastor is basically a lightning sword, Ceberus are nunchakus but can freeze enemies and are three sided Boomstick: Illuminati confirmed??? Wiz: No shut up man Boomstick: Ok moving on Agni and Rudra are twin swords that produce fire and wind, Nevan is like alastor but a guitar? Hey wiz why the fuck Dante has a guitar as a weapon he smashes people with that? Wiz: No he can also turn it into a scythe and summon blood thirsty bats. Boomstick; HOLY SHIT!!!! I want one NOW! Wiz: You can't its not for sale. Boomstick: AWWWWW Wiz; Anyway Dante has the beowulf which is a gauntlet made of light and looks like Yang's shotgun gauntlets just that they are also used for the feet and don't shoot out anything but does things like the rising dragon which is basically a shoryuken. Boomstick: Why is there street fighter moves in devil may cry games. Wiz: This is capcom nearly every game they own now has a street fighter reference and also he has 2 more of those gauntlets that are ifrit which is just made of fire and gilgamesh which is made of metal. Boomstick: But if he needs range he has his trusty handguns Ebony and Ivory which are semi-automatic and have unlimited ammo damn i need those beauties but their not for sale i know, Lucifer as backpack that can shoot toothpicks of pain and are similar to the ones Mundus shot out in the first game and finally one my all time favorites is Pandora which is a briefcase that has 666 forms but sadly Dante has only shown 7 of those. Wiz: These forms include epidemic, hatred, revenge, jealousy, argument, grief and omen they are- *Boomstick pushes Wiz aside* Boomstick: Sorry Wiz but I would explain it for you Epidermic is a bowgun firing ravaging missiles of death, Hatred is a bazooka that spells FUCK YOU all over those missiles, Revenge is basically a FUCK YOU laser, Jealousy is a gatling gun that rains death with hot lead, Argument is a mobile missile battery that shoots a ton of FUCK YOU missiles to the enemies and they are homing, Grief is a shuriken that slices though enemies and is like a boomerang and finally omen which surrounds enemies with a violated taboo and fucks them up. One thing they have in common they can fuck you up hard. Wiz: *Wiz gets up* BOOMSTICK YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE SHIRT. Boomstick: OH SHIT better run Wiz is pissed as fuck Commercial Break. 10 minutes later Bommstick: Ok ok I will never do that again and will owe you pizza sorry for that folks moving on. Wiz: Dante has 6 unique styles he can use to help him control the field they are trickter which helps Dante move more efficiently and dodge opponents, Swordmaster helps Dante bring out the best in his melee weapons, Gunslinger does what sword master does just with his guns, Royalguard helps Dante reduce the amount of damage he takes and can counter enemies like parrying in street fighter 3rd strike god dammit the references, Quicksilver stops time for as long as Dante has enough Devil Trigger to spend on, and finally Doopleganger which is like quicksilver just it creates a clone version of Dante to help him fight. Boomstick: Hey Wiz what is this devil trigger? I noticed he only looks human Wiz: Well that is like a restraint to him devil trigger turns him into a demon like appearance with increased stats and has a healing factor. Boomstick: Well I wonder what is his trigger if you know what i mean (sees a clip Dante turned Devil Trigger) HOLY SHIT THAT LOOKS SICK AS FUCK. Wiz: Dante has another form more powerful then Devil Trigger named Majin Devil Trigger but that would be a stomp as it is more insane than the Devil Trigger and Dante becomes invincible Boomstick: Awwwww but Majin looks really cool and OP Wiz: Dante has blocked punches from the saviour which is a giant statue, got stabbed repeatedly as a running gag and shrug all those stabs like nothing, beat up a ton of demons and has surpassed his father in strength as he beat agrosax in base who sparda needed help from. Boomstick: Though Dante is hardly perfect he could have avoided those stabs but holds back and underestimates his opponents, Devil Trigger has a time limit and his regeneration can only do so much but still underestimate or pissed off this devil hunter you will be sorry Dante:"Time to rock and roll bitches". Alucard Wiz: Alucard is a member of the hellsing organization. Boomstick: Did we mention that he's a vampi- Wiz: Boomstick, no...not yet we are NOT There yet... Boomstick:awwwww Wiz: he meets seras- Boomstick: AHHHH SCREW THIS LETS MOVE ON.... DEATH BATTLE! Result Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hellsing vs. Devil May Cry' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:MegaMan Powah!!!!! Category:TISSG7Redgrave Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years